


don't try and figure out why (it's simply divine)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spoilers for season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: In which Joann and Keyla come together as easy as breathing.
Relationships: Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	don't try and figure out why (it's simply divine)

Joann stifled a jaw cracking yawn; she only had a few minutes before her shift was over and beta shift took their positions.

Technically the alpha shift should have been over hours ago but they’d been thrown into a tense situation of The Emerald Chain attacking an outpost and were only coming off the battle. Rhys and herself had had to work together to scan the ships for vulnerabilities and she was still sifting through the data to record anymore in case of future encounters.

“Hey.” A voice said above her and a hand landed on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Keyla standing there.

“Come on, let’s go get dinner and then crash.” Keyla offered her a tired smile.

Their relief had come onto the bridge and though a tad reluctant Joann let her station go to follow her friends into the turbolift.

Exhaustion had hit them all and adrenaline had run off, most of them were falling against each other and even Tilly’s usual boundless energy had been drained as she was practically draped across Michael and saying every other word with yawn.

Keyla was a warm presence next to her and Joann leaned in, soaking up that warmth that was making her sleepy before Keyla nudged her.

“Food first.” Keyla teased.

“At this point I might even eat gagh if it gets me to bed faster.” Joann muttered.

Keyla made a face at the suggestion, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

The group stumbled out of the turbolift and headed to the mess hall, each taking a tray with the same sleepy eyed bleariness they all felt.

When they reached the table with their food Joann took the seat next to Keyla. Normally she’d sit across from her but it felt right to just collapse into the chair next to Keyla’s and poke at her food.

She glanced over at Keyla who looked suddenly even more tired than she had previously and Joann wondered if she was thinking over the maneuvers she’d had to do to get them out of range of the Andorian ship.

“Nice flying.” Joann said, pushing her foot against Keyla’s to get her attention and leaving it there, telling herself she was just too tired to move it.

Keyla sunk further into her chair. “Thanks.” She said quietly and Joann had a bad feeling she was about to start overthinking everything.

“You know the first time I flew on something it was a shuttle that was in the next town over from my home.” Joann said, saying the first thing that came to mind. “I always wanted to see what it was like so I snuck out while we were visiting to trade and me and my friends paid for a shuttle ride around the city. I don’t think my parents ever found out.”

She wondered if they did after she left, if her friends had told them, if they’d watched shuttles fly out again and thought of their daughter long gone.

Keyla grin was slow but amused.

“Joann Owosekun,” She laughed, “Rule breaker.”

“I doubt I was the only one here to.” Joann shot back. “Something tells me that a person doesn’t get a pilots license at twelve without breaking a few.”

Keyla straightened in her chair and leaned into Joann like she was about to tell her a secret. “I once stole my dad’s truck to test it in the field nearby.”

“How’d that go?”

Keyla winced. “I crashed it into a tree.” She admitted sheepishly.

Joann couldn’t contain her laughter at that. “Starfleet’s finest beginning.” She got out between her laughter.

“You know what I always wanted to try?” Keyla asked, ignoring Joann breaking up near her.

Joann pulled herself back together, “Do tell.”

“Those old shuttles, like the ones that didn’t have inertial dampers and took weeks to get anywhere.”

“Didn’t you ever try those on the holodeck?” Joann asked curiously.

“It’s not the same still.” Keyla sighed.

“Maybe one day we can go back to earth, see if they still have any of those lying around.”

“Like a road trip?” Keyla looked amused, glancing over at Joann.

Joann hummed, “It might be nice, just take a break there and enjoy the sights.” Something she’d clearly taken advantage of when she was on Earth but wouldn’t miss out on again.

“Yeah.” Keyla agreed quietly, “I think that sounds good.” Her hand had slipped off the table, dangling by the edge of her chair and Joann’s own.

“I’m sure we could find an adventure or two.” Joann said, trying to eat one handedly so she didn’t have to pull away from Keyla’s. It would be so easy to slip her fingers between Keyla’s own, the warmth nearly burning her now. “Don’t worry,” She assured Keyla. “I’ll scan for plant life before we go.”

Keyla huffed in amusement. “I haven’t crashed in years.”

“And I trust that you won’t.” Joann said meaningfully, stating it as a fact and a show of faith in Keyla.

“It’s easier to believe I won’t when you’re nearby.” Keyla admitted, her voice low again so the others wouldn’t hear them though they were absorbed in all their own conversations at the table.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.” Joann gave up, linking her fingers between Keyla’s own.

Keyla opened her mouth like she was about to say something but shut it with a soft smile.

They ate quietly, letting everyone else talk around them and stood up with quick good night to the group. If anyone noticed how they had to let go of each other’s hand to grab their tray they said nothing but Joann caught a look between Saru and Michael of amusement.

Discovery’s hallway was as familiar as ever with Keyla next to her but the lights felt brighter as they walked down it.

“Hey.” Joann said when they reached her own quarters, pulling Keyla towards it lightly and giving her a chance to leave now if she wanted to. Keyla followed her in and let the door shut behind her.

When she kissed her Keyla tasted like apple pie Tilly had insisted they eat for dessert and Joann reached up to rest a hand on the back of Keyla’s neck, tugging her closer as they stumbled back towards Joann’s bed.

They broke apart only when they both had to yawn and exchanged a tired glance.

“We can try this another night, we’ve got time.” Joann said.

Keyla mumbled something that sounded like an affirmation and rested her head against Joann’s shoulder.

They struggled to get their boots off between lazy kisses, halfway a mixture of exhaustion and excitement of a new beginning.

“You really trust me to get us where we need to go?” Keyla asked as the lights went out.

“If you can’t nobody can.” Joann said, slipping her arm around Keyla’s waist.

The warmth drew her in once more and Joann let it, shutting her eyes and trusting that Keyla would be there when she woke up.


End file.
